Mutant X's European Tour
by shannyfish
Summary: Sequel to "The World's Greatest" (There are two different sequels) Mutant X travels through Europe to stay away from Gabriel. Brennan/ Shalimar
1. Heading Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read "The World's Greatest" and who reviewed. So, I had asked whether our favorite heroes and heriones should take a trip to Europe or Westchester, NY. And I finally decided to do both so there will be two sequels to "The World's Greatest" : "Mutant X's European Tour" and "Returning to Westchester." Hope everyone enjoys!  
  
  
Mutant X  
  
"Mutant X's European Tour"  
Sequel to "The World's Greatest"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
SANCTUARY- SHALIMAR'S ROOM  
  
  
Shalimar was in her room thinking about what was going on when a knock came at her room. "Come in," Shalimar looked up to see that Brennan had walked in with a hand behind his back.  
  
"Hey Shal' ," Brennan greeted as she approached him. He pulled her into his arms, when she pulled back Brennan handed her a white rose that he had had hidden behind his back.   
  
She took the rose and smelled it. "Brennan, Adam said we weren't to leave Sanctuary."  
  
"He did? I thought that started tomorrow," he lied.  
  
Shalimar kissed Brennan for the first time without interruptions. No Gabriel. No Emma. "Thank you," she told him as he stood there amazed.  
  
"Yeah...yeah you're welcome," he said studdering a bit making Shalimar laugh.  
  
"Shalimar. Brennan. Jesse. Emma. Please report to the dojo immediately," came Adam's voice through the comm rings.  
  
"Let's go," Shalimar said and Brennan followed.  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY- DOJO  
  
  
Adam waited until everyone arrived before saying anything. "As you all know we need to get away from here for awhile. Now's the time, Gabriel seems to be searching for us again. I want you all to pack. I want you to pack what items you absolutely need AND some clothes. For warm AND cold weather. I don't know how long we'll be gone."  
  
"WHERE are we going, Adam?" Emma asked.  
  
"Europe. Think of it as a tour."  
  
"A tour?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes, we'll be visiting twenty-one countries," Adam explained. "By the time we're finished it should be safe to come back."  
  
"What countries are we visiting?" Jesse asked intrigued.  
  
"Well, here's some flyers," Adam said handing them each a stack of pamphlets that was rubber banded. "There's one for each country. We're going to Portugal, Spain, Italy, Macedonia, Greece, Turkey, Russia, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Poland, Austria, Switzerland, Germany, Netherlands, Belgium, France, UK, Scotland, and Ireland. Then we're coming home, hopefully anyway."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of traveling," Shalimar said.  
  
"Where EXACTLY in Finland?" Emma asked curiously.  
  
"Helsinki, I think anyway."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You can practice your Finnish, Emma," Jesse told her.  
  
"How about that exchange student?" Adam asked.  
  
"Don't we have to pack?" Emma asked.  
  
"Let's go!" Brennan said and they headed off to pack. 


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or Poltergeist The Legacy, Mutant X is owned by Marvel and Tribune. I don't know who owns PTL, but I don't.  
  
Mutant X  
"Mutant X's European Tour"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
SANCTUARY-DOJO  
  
An hour later everyone met back at the dojo. Adam had decided to limit the bag number to one bag per person. Adam had said that they would get everything they needed when they arrived, and that he knew some places they could stay in Europe. He said he would explain on the way. Emma, Brennan, Shalimar, and Jesse were sitting on the staircase leading up to the dojo each with only one bag. They were just waiting on Adam. Soon, he arrived with a bag and handed everyone luggage tags. "Everyone put your tag securely on your bag. I have all five passports and the tickets."  
  
"So let's go," Brennan suggested.  
  
"We still have a while, don't we?" Emma asked.  
  
"We're coming back," Adam told them. "It's just a matter of time. I've contacted everyone in the underground and I've erased Sanctuary's computers."  
  
"You have the disks?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is weird," Jesse told them. "We're leaving the place we've called home."  
  
"But we'll be back, Jess," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be back soon," Emma added.  
  
"We're just going on vacation," Brennan told Jesse.  
  
"Is that what we're calling it now?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Shalimar said.  
  
"Let's head to the airport," Adam suggested. "It'll take us that long to get through to our terminal."  
  
Emma, Jesse, and Adam headed immediately out towards the cars, but Shalimar hung back and so did Brennan since he was watching her. Shalimar looked around at the place she had called home, their Sanctuary. "Shal' ?" Brennan said and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It feels so strange."  
  
"I know, but we'll be back soon." Brennan spun Shalimar around and held her for a minute, Brennan kissed her forehead, "let's go." Shalimar and Brennan headed to the cars.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
PLANE TO PORTUGAL  
  
  
"It's going to be a long flight," Adam told them.  
  
"You said you'd fill us in on the houses?" Jesse said.  
  
"Yes, I did. The houses all belong to the Luna Foundation. They are all over the world. But they are also called The Legacy, they are an organization that looks into things involving the supernatural. I have many friends that are a part of The Legacy, and they said they would be happy to help us."  
  
"So you've got some great connections, Adam," Brennan said.  
  
"Yeah, well when you work on the frontiers of science people often take an interest. Especially since it involoved altering human DNA."  
  
"So, Adam where exactly are we going in Portugal?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, what can we do there?" Shalimar added.  
  
"I was planning on all of us going to Lagos and then Lisbon. Lagos is all beaches and there's the beach, bike riding, horse back riding, and boats. In Lisbon there's Baixa and Alfama, which are old towns so there's old buildings, well let's just say that everything's like old times, castles and all."  
  
"Sounds like fun, except I left my suit home," Emma said sadly.  
  
"Me too," Shalimar said.  
  
"We'll just all have to get new ones," Jesse told them.  
  
"We can help you pick them out if you like," Brennan told them.  
  
"You pick out ours we get to pick out yours," Shalimar said laughing.  
  
"Yeah," Emma agreed laughing also.  
  
"Make sure to get sun screen and insect repellant. Sun burn and bug bites are Portugal's health risks."  
  
"I don't burn..." Brennan told them relaxing more in his seat. "Adam, how much longer?"  
  
"A long while more, Brennan. By the way we're not staying over in Portugal. We'll land in Portugal tomorrow morning."  
  
"Morning?" Brennan whined.  
  
"We'll go to Lagos and then Lisbon. Late tomorrow night we'll get on another plane to Madrid, Spain."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Next chapters--- Portugal---Spain---Italy 


	3. Portugal

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Marvel and Tribune do. : )  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Mutant X's European Tour"  
Chapter 3- Portugal  
  
  
In the morning the plane landed on schedule in Portugal. They picked up their bags and headed out to the nearest shops,they had slept on the plane and were ready for the beach. "Wait!" Adam told them. "I need to get the correct currency."  
  
"Will it take long?" Brennan whined. After being on the long plane ride he didn't want to wait for the beach.  
  
"No," he told them. "Sit down on a bench. I'll be right back."  
  
So, Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma all sat down with their bags while Adam went to get their currency exchanged. "So, this vacation is or rather WILL be getting to a good start as soon as we get suits and get to the beach," Brennan said relaxing on the bench and putting his arm around Shalimar pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Hey! So, when are we going to continue talking about this kissing thing?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I thought we already settled this," Shalimar said.  
  
"No, we agreed to no group discussion," Emma told her, "and since Adam's gone we're not ALL here."  
  
"Does it matter?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes!" Emma and Jesse said together.  
  
Adam walked up, "so who's ready for shopping?"  
  
"Me!" Shalimar said happy that he had come when he did.  
  
"Not fair," Emma complained.  
  
"What?" Adam asked.  
  
"Nothing," Brennan told Adam who had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Jesse?" Adam asked wanting to know what had happened.  
  
"We ALMOST got to discuss the whole kissing thing, but then you came back," Jesse explained.  
  
"I see. Sorry," he told Jesse and Emma who were both obviously not happy.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
LAGOS, PORTUGAL  
THE BEACH  
  
Adam had decided to let his kids go off on his own while he was at the local library. Meanwhile Brennan, Jesse, Emma, and Shalimar were hanging out on the beach. Brennan had picked out dark blue bathing suit trunks, while Jesse had picked out some tan ones. Shalimar and Emma had picked out bikinis, Shalimar's was leapord print and Emma's was blue and purple. And as Adam had requested they had all picked up sunscreen. The four found a nice spot on the beach, and spread out the towels, Shalimar and Emma sun bathed for awhile while Brennan and Jesse played beach football. After awhile they ended up in the ocean in a water fight. Brennan had hit Emma accidentally with the footbal and from that it had turned out into an all out water war. At noon, the gang headed to the library to check in with Adam.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
LAGOS, PORTUGAL  
LIBRARY  
  
  
Adam had a whole bunch of books spread over a table all opened to a certain page. "Hey Adam," Emma greeted and he looked up to see all four of his children smiling. They were happy and that made him happy.  
  
"You all having fun?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes," Jesse answered.  
  
"We're checking in," Shalimar told him.  
  
"It's noon, Adam," Brennan added.  
  
"Oh my, where did the time go?" Adam said looking down at his watch. "Okay, so be back here at 5: 30 pm, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," they all said and then headed out. When they approached the beach they decided to split up.  
  
"I want a group picture," Emma said and asked a person passing by to take a picture and they did. "Okay, so what's the plan?"  
  
"We're going to go out on a boat," Brennan said pulling Shalimar to him.  
  
"Well, we're going horseback riding," Emma said.  
  
"5: 30pm. Library," Shalimar said as they split up.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
LAGOS, PORTUGAL  
IN THE OCEAN  
  
It was a small boat, but it suited their purposes which were to be away from people. Brennan held Shalimar in his arms. Shalimar had fallen asleep, but Brennan didn't mind he just enjoyed holding her. Brennan looked down at his watch. Four forty-five pm. "Damn," he said softly. He kissed Shalimar's neck, "Shal' ? It's time to wake up. We're going to be late."  
  
Shalimar opened her eyes, "What time is it?" she asked as she stretched out her arms.  
  
"Four forty-five pm. We've got forty-five minutes to get back."  
  
"Okay," Shalimar said kissing Brennan and he kissed her back.  
  
"You know we won't get back if we keep this up," Brennan said pulling away from Shalimar. "Plus, we can continue this later...at the very latest tomorrow in Spain."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
LAGOS, PORTUGAL  
LIBRARY  
  
  
Adam, Jesse, and Emma were waiting for Shalimar and Brennan. It was almost six pm and they weren't back yet. "Give them a few more minutes, Adam," Emma said knowing that he was getting worried, but soon they heard their laughter.  
  
Adam crossed his arms and gave them a serious look, "where have you two been?"  
  
"Sorry," Shalimar apoligized.  
  
"It took longer than we thought," Brennan told him. "We're sorry, okay?"  
  
"No, it's not okay. Look I want all of you to have fun, but if I have to treat you like children then I will," Adam told them. "Shalimar. Brennan. I want you two seperated until I say so." Adam was holding the bridge of his nose trying to calm down.  
  
"Adam, you've got to..." Brennan said angerly.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar scolded.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
LISBON, PORTUGAL  
BAIXA  
  
Adam, Emma, Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan walked into Baixa, an old town. The streets were cobblestone. Adam set up camp at a resturant, he sat there with Shalimar while the others went exploring. "Adam..." Shalimar said breaking the silence. It had been forty-five minutes and all Adam had done was sip his coffee and look around at the scenery. "Adam, I'm sorry. We honestly thought we'd be back in time." Shalimar looked down at her still full cup of coffee.  
  
"Shalimar, It's not that I'm mad at you and Brennan for developing this relationship, but...I don't want to see anything happen to any of you...sometimes I think that you don't think with your head especially around Brennan."  
  
"Do you think it's wrong for us to get involved?"  
  
"It's not my place."  
  
"But it is. Adam, if you think It's a big mistake, then we'll stop."  
  
"Shalimar, I can't just order you to stop feeling for Brennan."  
  
"We didn't mean to...I don't want you to be mad, Adam."  
  
"I'm not mad," he told her and hugged her. "I could never be mad at you."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
LISBON, PORTUGAL  
ALFAMA  
  
  
Alfama was a lot like Baixa. There were cobblestone streets, markets with craft stands, squares, and castles. The entire team went off exploring, Adam let Shalimar and Brennan stay together as long as they behaived. They walked through the market and they all picked up a suivineer. Next they visited a local castle, it was dark, but beautiful. After the castle, they ate dinner and headed for the airport. They got on the plane to Madrid, Spain. The plane's interrior had it so that Shalimar and Brennan were next to the window and the others sat in the middle.  
  
"Shal' , what did you say to, Adam?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Nothing," Shalimar told him.  
  
"At least it's not such a long plane ride. Shal' ?" Brennan asked noticing that she was looking off into space.  
  
"I'm sorry. Brennan, we need to be more careful."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We need to think more about what we do."  
  
"Shal' , is this what Adam said?"  
  
"This is what I'm saying. We need to remember why we're here. Why we're in Europe."  
  
"To have fun!" Shalimar looked away obviously not happy with him. "I know. Gabriel. I was just trying to forget."  
  
"Well, remember."  
  
"Believe me, I do. I remember when he took you and turned you against us."  
  
"Exactly. We're all here together for a reason."  
  
"I get it," he told her putting his arm around her shoulder and thinking about the last year.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note: Notice that both "Mutant X's European Tour," and "Returning to Westchester," updates are posted at the same time. So, anyway...ummm....I updated!....oh and I've never been to any of these places. I haven't even left the states before! Anyways I can always wish!  
  
innocent choir girl 


	4. Spain

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Mutant X's European Tour"  
Chapter 4 - Spain  
  
  
Airport  
Madrid, Spain  
  
  
Adam, Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, and Emma arrived at the airport in Madrid very early in the morning when they got off of the plane Juan and Rosaria Cortez were waiting for them. Adam and Juan greeted each other and then they all headed to get baggage and then to the car. It took about twenty minutes to reach the Madrid Legacy House, it was the first of several houses they would visit. Madrid House was an old Spanish castle that they had restored. Juan had showed them all to their rooms and had shown them where they were located in the house. Rosaria and Juan Cortez left the five at the bottom of the stairs to go where they wanted. Rosaria and Juan headed to the library with Adam following. "Now what?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Emma announced and started up the stairs.  
  
"Me too!" Jesse said and walked Emma to her room.  
  
"So?" Brennan asked Shalimar.  
  
"I think I'll go see Adam for a while," Shalimar told him, and got up and headed toward the library.  
  
"Damn it," Brennan said frustrated after Shalimar was out of earshot. Brennan turned around to go up the stairs and saw Jesse and Emma at the top of the stairs with concerned looks. Brennan started up the stairs. "Do either of you know what's wrong with Shal'?"  
  
"No," Jesse told him.  
  
"Adam talked to her," Emma informed him. Brennan reached the top of the stairs and headed to their rooms. "I know she had said something about thinking things through more. Not to be so reckless."  
  
"So, does that mean she can't talk to me?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Brennan, if Shalimar thinks that what she'll do will upset Adam, then she's not going to endanger her relationship with him," Jesse told him.  
  
"You three were close before Mutant X became five, weren't you?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were," Jesse said, "but it's not that much different we just got you two. Our family just became a little bigger."  
  
"Yeah, well I would like Shalimar to be able to actually talk to me," Brennan told them.  
  
"Don't worry, Brennan. Just give her some time," Emma suggested. They arrived at their rooms. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Jesse said.  
  
"Night," Brennan told them still frustrated.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Library  
Madrid House  
  
Shalimar walked into the library to find Adam by himself. Juan and Rosaria had headed up to their rooms. "Shalimar? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Uh huh? So, what's wrong?" he asked again.  
  
"Adam, what if I'm in love with Brennan?" Shalimar asked as Adam sat down and she sat down next to him.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Shalimar shook her head, "I'm not sure. I mean with Richard...I...I knew right away."  
  
"I remember," Adam told her smiling. "What does your heart say?"  
  
"I thought you said for me to think more with my head?"  
  
"I did, but Shalimar I wasn't thinking about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was thinking about me. I don't want to lose you, Shalimar. I wanted it to be just you, me, and Jesse at that moment. I wasn't angry with you, but I was angry at Brennan for not being as responsible as I would like."  
  
"But Adam, Brennan wouldn't let anything happen to me," Shalimar told him.  
  
"He wouldn't be able to protect you from Gabriel and obviously neither can I. I took all four of you and ran. Shalimar, you four...well remember when Gabriel called all of you my children?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"He was right, that's how I think of New Mutants, especially you, Jesse, Emma, and Brennan. I just am scared that with you and Brennan involved that you two will be out together, and Gabriel will try to take you...again and he'd get you both killed because he would be following his heart and not his head."  
  
"Adam...don't worry," Shalimar told him putting her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder, "because I DON'T love Brennan."  
  
"But you said you didn't know?" Adam asked confused.  
  
"Well, now I know," she told Adam as he held her. Shalimar fell asleep and Adam carried her up to bed. He tucked her in and then noticed that there was a single tear on Shalimar's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to hurt you like this, but I love you too much," Adam told her softly as he kissed her forehead. Adam quietly left the room.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Later That Day...  
  
Dining Hall  
Madrid House  
  
  
It was lunch time by the time the Mutant X team got up. Juan and Rosaria were waiting for them when they came down. Adam was dressed in his usual black suit, he sat next to Juan and across from Rosaria. Jesse was wearing a tan tank top with matching pants, he sat next to Adam. Shalimar was dressed in black pants and a 3/4 length shirt, she sat down next to Rosaria. Emma sat down next to Shalimar, Emma had on tan shorts and a blue short sleeve shirt. Brennan, however did not show up for lunch. Lunch began, they were being served traditional Spanish food. Shalimar was worried, she turned to Emma, "have you seen Brennan?"  
  
"No," Emma answered. "What's going on with you two anyways. I mean you were both so happy before we left Sanctuary."  
  
"Ladies," Adam interrupted.  
  
"Sorry," Shalimar told him and began eating her lunch. She looked up to see Jesse watching her, he looked concerned, so she smiled for him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Brennan's Room  
Madrid House  
  
  
Brennan had been too upset to go down for lunch, instead he had decided to pack. When he was zipping up his bag he heard a knock at his door. "Yeah?" The door opened and he turned around and sat on his bed to see Shalimae walk in with a try. "I thought you weren't talking to me or something."  
  
"Look, Brennan. We need to talk," she told him setting down the tray.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Do you love me, Shalimar?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I can't," Shalimar told him.  
  
"You have emotions. It's a yes/no question."  
  
"Brennan..."  
  
"Don't bother, I understand. Being Adam's good girl is more important to love. Because Shal'," Brennan started to cry, "I love you! Why are you doing this?"  
  
Shalimar started to tear up, she tried to wipe Brennan's tears away and hers at the same time. "Brennan, you gotta understand that Adam has been there for me before you even joined Mutant X."  
  
"Shalimar, DO you LOVE me?"  
  
Shalimar wiped her tears away and took a breath. "Yes, but we can't..."  
  
"Did you promise Adam or something?"  
  
"I promised myself."  
  
"Well, I'm leaving."  
  
"What?! Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Sanctuary?"  
  
"Nope. I'm going back to the streets."  
  
"Brennan..."  
  
"I don't wanna hear it, the fact that we love each other should be all that matters."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Brennan told her as he picked up his bag and left the room. Shalimar fell to his bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Library  
Madrid House  
  
Adam, Emma, and Jesse were all looking through the books in the house's rather large library. Brennan entered carrying his duffel bag, which instantly got everyone's attention. "Brennan, what are you doing?" Adam asked.  
  
"What do you care?" Brennan asked him angry.  
  
"Brennan, what's going on?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask Adam?"  
  
"Adam?" Emma asked putting her book down.  
  
"I don't understand," Adam told them.  
  
"You know Adam, for someone who's suppose to e helping New Mutants you suck sometimes I mean you took her away, WHY did you take her away?"  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
"Yes, Shalimar."  
  
"She's here. Somewhere."  
  
"She loves me and I love her, BUT she says that you've done so much for her and she's known you longer. Shal' says that loyalty out weighs love."  
  
"Brennan...I'm sorry, I just want all of you safe."  
  
"Adam, life is short. We might as well live dangerously. Anyway, I'm leaving."  
  
"What?! You can't leave!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Emma, don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
"Brennan, please don't leave..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Gardens   
Madrid House  
  
  
Shalimar was in her bikini top with tan shorts on and sun glasses. She was stretched out in the sun. Brennan had left even though Emma and Jesse said that Adam told him that he would tell her to follow her heart. It was the first day she had been out of the house, and all she wanted was to be alone. Shalimar started to fall asleep when all of the sudden she felt cold drops of water land on her face. She opened her eyes, but didn't see anyone, her eyes glowed gold, she knew someone was close. All of the sudden she was blasted with cold water and Brennan jumped out of a bush. She instantly smiled. "Brennan!" she screamed and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him and began kissing him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"So am I," he told her holding her.   
  
"How sorry are you?" she asked with a spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen since before they left Sanctuary.  
  
"Extremely sorry," he told her as he sat down kissing her.  
  
"Ahem," Emma said as she and Jesse interrupted Shalimar and Brennan's welcome wagon. "So, it took you a week to come back?"  
  
"Yeah, you know I think that means you won, Emma," Jesse told her.  
  
"You had a bet?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Not Shalimar, she hasn't talked to anyone," Jesse informed him.  
  
"I said you'd meet us in the next country, and Adam, well he said we'd never see you," Emma explained.  
  
"Aww! Did you miss me that much, Shal'?" Brennan asked her as Jesse and Emma sat down. Shalimar kissed Brennan. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Excuse me, do you mind if I join in?" Adam asked as he walked up behind Jesse and Emma.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan and then back at Adam and started to cry, she got up and headed for the house. "Maybe I should go talk to her," Emma volunteered, and got up to go after Shalimar.  
  
"I'm sorry," Adam told Brennan.  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I know that you were trying to do what you thought was the best. But you've hurt Shalimar, Adam."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Adam, look, all three of us care about Shalimar. I love her."  
  
"So do we Brennan," Jesse told him.  
  
"Yeah, but I LOVE her."  
  
"We know Brennan. I love her, too. I just love her like a sister," Jesse told Brennan.  
  
"I love her like I love all of you, as my children. Just sometimes I'm a bit more protective of her and Jesse because I've known them longer, and we're closer. But I never wanted to hurt her," Adam said.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Shalimar's Room  
Madrid House  
  
  
Shalimar was upset, so she decided to do what Brennan had done...she started to pack her bags. She would go back, she could make it on her own. She heard the door open and she spun around to see Emma enter. Emma sat on the bed next to the bag and watched her pack. Shalimar pulled on a white top over her suit top and laced it up. "Shal', where are you going?" Emma asked innocently.  
  
"Emma, I'm going back," she told her quietly.  
  
"Back where? To Sanctuary?"  
  
"No. Gabriel might be there. I'll just stay with some friends or something, keep an eye on Gabriel..."  
  
"You're going to live on the streets?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, Emma."  
  
"You go, I go," Emma told her crossing her arms.  
  
"Emma, you can't come."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Come on, Shal'! Don't give me that! I'm telling you...you go, then I go. If you try to ditch me then I can still find you, remember?" Shalimar let out a sigh, closed her eyes, and then began to unpack. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Unpacking. I can't let you follow me, Emma."  
  
"I want you to stay, Shalimar. You know you can always talk to me. If all else fails I can ignore Adam with you."  
  
Shalimar smiled, "we can't ignore him for much longer. I think this last week has been the longest that I HAVEN'T talked to Adam since I joined Mutant X."  
  
"Yeah, well it is kind of fun," Emma smiled.  
  
"Well, we need to start talking."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're not having as much fun as we could."  
  
"Can't we keep it going for another week?"  
  
Shalimar laughed and then shook her head, "no, we need to stop it now."  
  
"Oh, okay. Can we pretend like we're still mad until we do this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Library  
Madrid House  
  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma entered the library, they knew Adam would be there. Emma and Shalimar had clued the guys in on the plan, they would act like they were still upset and then tell Adam that they were ready to forget everything. So, they entered and Adam looked up from his book with a frown on his face. "Please, can we talk about this?" Adam asked as they all sat down at the table not talking. "Please?"  
  
"Adam, you made me really unhappy," Shalimar said calmly.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry."  
  
"And this has been the longest period of time in which I haven't talked to you...and I realized that running away wasn't the answer, even though I almost did it. But we haven't been having the fun that we could be having...so..."  
  
"So?" Adam asked.  
  
"So, we came to a conclusion," Brennan finished.  
  
"ALL of us came to the SAME conclusion," Jesse added.  
  
"We will TRY to stay out of your personnel life and TRY to act more responsible if you promise to AT LEAST remember that we are adults," Emma told him.  
  
"I do know that you're all adults, it's just sometimes I get caught up in thinking of you all as my children. But I promise that I WILL TRY to remember that my children are now adults, but I can be reminded."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll remind you," Brennan told him.  
  
"And you can remind us if we act too much like children," Emma added.  
  
"Okay...so, are we talking now?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes," Shalimar told him and then hugged him.  
  
"I've missed you," Adam told her.  
  
"We've all missed you, too, Adam," Emma said hugging him too.  
  
"So, shall we start enjoying our vacation, again?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I hear there's some really good clubs around here," Brennan told them.  
  
"Sounds good," Shalimar agreed.   
  
"I think I'll stay here," Adam told them.  
  
"I know, let's go to a resturant first and then we'll go to the club and you can come home if you want. That way we'll all spend SOME time together," Shalimar said and everyone agreed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Club  
Madrid, Spain  
  
  
Adam had decided to go back to the house after dinner while the other four went to the club. Brennan and Shalimar hung out together trying to catch up on the week they had lost. Emma and Jesse had been spending a lot of their time together lately. Emma and Jesse were at the table sipping their drinks while Shalimar and Brennan were down on the floor. "So, do you think anyone else will try to bail out on the trip between now and the time we get home?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Maybe, but I hope not," Emma told him.  
  
"Yeah, but I think that it's just because all five of us have been spending TOO much quality time together AND Adam's been really protective ever since Gabriel..."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed. He's been a little out of control," Emma told him.  
  
"A LITTLE out of control?" Jesse asked laughing a little.  
  
"I was trying to be nice," Emma said laughing with Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, well you were being REALLY nice, Emma."  
  
"Excuse me," came a familiar voice behind Jesse. Jesse turned to see that it was Noah, his father, and he frowned. "Come on, Jess."  
  
"What do you want?" Jesse asked obviously not happy.  
  
"I wanted to just say hi to my son and see what he's up to," Noah Kilmartin told his son.  
  
"Jesse?" Emma questioned.  
  
"Dad, why do you care?"  
  
"You're my son, Jess."  
  
"Yeah, well the last time I saw you I tried to help you and you lied to me and could have gotten yourself killed."  
  
"Please, Jess. Can we just talk?"  
  
"Fine. It's not safe for us right now back home, so we're traveling Europe for a while, and you?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I guess I'm just wandering."  
  
"Well isn't that nice."  
  
"Jesse?" Emma said again, but Jesse ignored her again.  
  
"Why can't you just stop thinking about yourself?"  
  
"Because I love you and you're apart of me Jesse."  
  
"Yeah well we really should be leaving," Jesse said standing up.  
  
Emma stood us as well, "I'm going to go find the others," Emma said passing Noah.  
  
Noah pulled Emma into him and then injected her with something. He let her go and she fell to the ground. "It's posion, Jess."  
  
"What did...What do you want?" Jesse demanded as he knelt down next to Emma. Jesse was angry, he cared for Emma...almost as much as Brennan and Shalimar cared for each other.  
  
"I want YOU to come with me," Noah told his son.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I want to show you off to some business men I know."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"They're into genetics and mutations."  
  
"You want to make me a lab rat?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What about Emma?"  
  
"I'll give her the antedote as soon as our deal is complete."  
  
"How long does she have?"  
  
"Twelve hours."  
  
"Will that be enough time?"  
  
"If you cooperate, Jess."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Let's go then..."  
  
"But Emma..." Jesse said and then remembered his commring. "Brennan. Shalimar. Come quick!" he said before putting his jacket on and placing his ring in Emma's coat pocket.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Madrid House  
  
  
Shalimar and Brennan who was carrying an unconscious Emma quickly entered the Madrid House. "Adam!" Shalimar yelled as she watched as Brennan laid Emma on the floor of the foyer.  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked immediately when he saw Emma.   
  
"We don't know," Brennan answered.  
  
"And Jesse's gone," Shalimar added.  
  
Adam examined Emma carefully, "she looks like she's been posioned, but I won't know for sure until we can examine her blood."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know yet. One of you go get Juan OR Rosaria!" Adam said and Brennan quickly went looking for them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Helocoptor  
Madrid House  
  
  
"Thanks so much Juan," Adam said as he watched Shalimar enter the helocoptor and then Brennan who was carrying an unconscious Emma.  
  
"I hope Antonio and his people can help Emma," Juan said. "Safe trip."  
  
"Thanks you," Adam said before getting into the helocoptor. The helocoptor belonged to the Luna Foundation and it was taking them to the other Foundation House in Florence, Italy where they hoped Emma could be helped.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Hey vist my site:  
  
Sierra's Sanctuary  
http://www.hometown.aol.com/starexplorer11/index.html 


	5. Italy

Chapter 5 - Italy  
  
The helicopter flight from Madrid to Florence was relatively short. As soon as they landed at the Florence House a medical team was helping with Emma. Emma was placed on a gurney and rushed into the House. Adam, Shalimar, and Brennan just stayed back. A man approached them, "greetings.I am Antonio Tace and I run the Florence House. Juan informed me of your situation and we would be more than glad to help."  
  
"Thank you," Adam said.  
  
"They'll take good care of your friend. Please let me show you to your rooms."  
  
"Thank you," Adam said pulling Shalimar with him as they followed Antonio into the House. He knew that they were all upset. Shalimar's best friend was missing and her other friend was sick. And he knew that Brennan was worried about Shalimar and the others. While Adam.he was worried about all of his children.  
  
  
  
A While Later. Library - Florence House  
  
Brennan found Adam in the library. Adam looked up at Brennan, "how is she?"  
  
"She's sleeping," Brennan told Adam. "How's Emma?"  
  
"They say it's poison.and that she doesn't have much time unless she gets the antidote."  
  
Brennan was shocked; he sat down in the closest chair. "Will.can they help her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't think Jesse.he wouldn't have."  
  
"No.I highly doubt Jesse would hurt Emma."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I don't know, but whoever poisoned Emma probably has Jesse."  
  
Brennan looked over at Adam and noticed that he looked tired and pale. "Adam, why don't you go lay down for awhile? I'll get you if anything happens."  
  
"Thanks Brennan."  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Madrid  
  
Jesse had done what his father had asked and Noah had given Jesse the antidote. Noah dropped Jesse off on a random street corner and left. Jesse looked around and hoped he was right about where he was. Jesse started off in the direction he hoped the Madrid House was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Library - Florence House  
  
While Adam and Shalimar were resting, Brennan sat in the library reading a book of poetry. Antonio walked in, which immediately pulled Brennan's attention from his book to Antonio. "Good news?" Brennan asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid not.your friend only has a few hours left.I'm sorry."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"Of course, but she's not conscious."  
  
"I understand, thank you."  
  
  
  
A Couple of Hours Later. Infirmary - Florence House  
  
Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar had been sitting quietly by Emma's bedside. Adam had his head in his hands and Brennan was holding a now asleep Shalimar, she had cried herself to sleep. Just then, there was arguing which got Adam and Brennan's attention. Jesse ran in with Antonio right behind him. "Jesse!" Adam said surprised.  
  
"Adam, I'll explain later, but you've got to give this to Emma," Jesse said handing Adam a vial.  
  
Adam injected Emma's IV line with the fluid that was in the vial. "Okay, explain," Adam said turning back to Jesse.  
  
"The short or long version?"  
  
"The short will be fine for now."  
  
"My dad poisoned Emma so that I'd cooperate."  
  
"Where's your ring?" Shalimar asked, she had been awakened by the arguing.  
  
"I put it in Emma's coat pocket," Jesse explained. Jesse looked over at Emma and then to Adam, "she'll be alright?"  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Next Morning. Infirmary - Florence House  
  
Adam, Jesse, Brennan, and Shalimar had spent the night in the infirmary waiting for Emma to wake up and in the process feel asleep. Shalimar was the first one awake, she looked around to see that the guys were still sound asleep and Emma was sitting up in bed, "Emma!" Shalimar shouted happily and ran over and hugged Emma. Shalimar had instantly woken the guys with her outburst.  
  
"Emma?" Brennan asked looking around and then noticed that Shalimar was hugging the life out of someone, who was probably Emma.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Adam asked sitting on Emma's bed.  
  
"Better. What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Adam asked and Emma shook her head.  
  
"My dad poisoned you when we were at the club in Madrid," Jesse told Emma.  
  
"Why?" Emma asked curiously.  
  
"Because he wanted me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For something I wouldn't normally volunteer for."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but are you?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well, Brennan, Adam, and I are going to see if breakfast is ready," Shalimar said pulling Adam and Brennan with her.  
  
"So, why am I better? I thought I was poisoned."  
  
"You were, I brought the antidote, but it doesn't help when you've been moved to another country."  
  
"Really? Where are we?" Emma asked looking around at her surroundings.  
  
"Florence."  
  
"Italy?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why'd you do whatever you did you help save me?"  
  
"Because.Emma.I.and.well I love you," he finally blurted out.  
  
"I love you too!" she told him and kissed him. "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
  
  
Shalimar's Room - Florence House  
  
After they had left Emma and Jesse alone, they had gotten a small snack for breakfast. Adam had gone to the library, and Shalimar and Brennan had gone to her room. They were all tired. So, Brennan held Shalimar until she fell asleep. They were still in their clothes from the day before and laying on top of the comforter. Brennan kissed Shalimar's head and then carefully laid her across the bed. He pulled off her shoes and covered her up with a light weight blanket. He took off his shoes and put both sets of shoes under the bed. He laid down next to Shalimar and draped his arm over her. And after a few minutes he fell asleep too.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Week Later. Restaurant in Florence  
  
Emma had checked out fine after having the antidote and the Mutant X team had tried to spend as much time taking in Italy as they could.and now it was their last night there. The Mutant X team had traveled into the city for dinner. Emma and Jesse had wandered off leaving Shalimar, Brennan, and Adam at the table. "Is it just me, or are you all pairing off on me?" Adam asked.  
  
Shalimar smiled, "are you afraid we'll leave you Adam?"  
  
"Maybe," Adam admitted. "I mean you two are together and it seems that that's where Emma and Jesse are headed."  
  
"I think it's cute."  
  
"They're happy, Adam," Brennan told him.  
  
"Don't worry, Adam, I won't leave you."  
  
Adam smiled more, "thank you Shalimar, but I know you have to grow up and leave me sooner or later."  
  
"Later then, okay?"  
  
Adam nodded, "that sounds very good to me."  
  
"So, where are we off to next?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Macedonia, and then Greece."  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Florence  
  
Emma and Jesse were walking together. "So, do you still have my comm ring?"  
  
"Comm ring?" Emma asked confused.  
  
"When I had to leave you in the club in Madrid I put my ring in the pocket of that jacket," Jesse told Emma pointing to her jacket.  
  
Emma reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out Jesse's comm ring, and she held it up, "this ring?"  
  
Jesse smiled, "yes that's the one." Jesse held out his hand, and Emma took his hand, turned it over, and slid the ring back onto his finger.  
  
"So.do you think your father will come back again?"  
  
"I hope not, and if he does he's not going anywhere near you."  
  
Emma smiled, "awww Jess, I feel so protected!"  
  
"You should! I love you Emma," Jesse said putting his arm around Emma.  
  
"I love you, too, Jess."  
  
"So.will you miss Florence?"  
  
"Ahh no, I'll look forward to us being together," Emma stopped and turned and kissed Jesse. 


	6. Macedonia

**Chapter 6 - Macedonia  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Macedonia**  
  
Jesse and Emma were wandering through the city when they came across an alley in which a young girl was being beaten. There were three men, and Emma and Jesse immediately went to the young girl's rescue. Emma knocked one of the guys out with her psionic blast while Jesse used the surrounding walls to knock the other two out. Emma ran over to the girl who was lying on the ground face down and turned her over. She had very pale skin with a few freckles, brown eyes, and very long black hair. She was about seven years old. The men had bruised her up pretty badly. The girl was silent and trembling. "It's okay," Emma told the girl holding her in her arms trying to soothe her. "We're not going to hurt you…what's your name?"  
  
The girl didn't answer.  
  
Jesse walked over to Emma. "We should be going in case they come back."  
  
"Good idea," Emma said as Jesse took the girl into his arms.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
**Hotel**  
  
Emma opened the door to the main of the three rooms and Jesse walked in with the girl. "Adam!" Emma called as she walked in, closed the door, and then locked it.  
  
Adam rushed out with Shalimar and Brennan close behind. "What happened?!" he asked seeing the girl that Jesse was setting down was badly bruised.  
  
"Three men were just beating her," Jesse said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Has she said anything?" Adam asked as he began to examine the girl who was still silent.  
  
"No, she hasn't," Emma answered.  
  
"It looks like she was just hit, there doesn't seem to be any other evidence of abuse. Emma, Shalimar, why don't you take her into the other room and clean her up?" Adam suggested.  
  
Emma walked over to where Jesse had laid her down. "Can you walk?" Emma asked, but again there was just silence.  
  
"I'll get her," Shalimar said and picked up the girl and carried her into the next room. Emma closed the door between the rooms as Shalimar sat the girl so she was sitting on the edge if the bed. "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
When the girl didn't answer, Emma looked over at Shalimar, "maybe, she doesn't understand."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Emma pointed to herself, "Emma," she said and then pointed to Shalimar, "Shalimar."  
  
"Do you understand?" Shalimar asked after a minute of more silence. "Oookay…then, how about a bath?"  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
**A Little Later…  
Hotel Room**  
  
Shalimar and Emma had bathed the little girl and put her into makeshift pajamas. The little girl was sitting on Shalimar's bed while Shalimar and Emma were chatting on Emma's bed. "Samara," the little girl said quietly not moving.  
  
Shalimar stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked over at the girl. "What did you say?"  
  
The little girl pointed to herself, "Samara," she repeated louder this time.  
  
Shalimar and Emma smiled. "That's a very pretty name, Samara," Emma commented.  
  
"Yes, it is," Shalimar agreed.  
  
"Thank you," Samara responded quietly.  
  
"You speak English?" Emma asked shocked, and Samara nodded.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"They died," Samara answered sadly.  
  
"In Macedonia?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long ago?" Shalimar asked curious of how long she had been on her own.  
  
"I'm not sure…" Samara answered.  
  
"It will be okay, we'll take care of you," Emma told the girl trying to reassure her.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Adam," Shalimar said and then went into the next room to talk to Adam.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
**The Next Day…  
Hotel Room**  
  
Adam had called a meeting. He had already agreed to take Samara with them back to the states. "Okay, I'm working on finding her passport or getting her a new one…and for now if anyone asks we'll say that Samara is my daughter…is that okay with everyone?" Adam asked and they all nodded except Samara. "Samara?"  
  
Samara looked up at him, she was still shaken.  
  
Adam looked at her smiling kindly. "Samara, if anyone asks while we're in Europe we're going to say you're my daughter…is that okay?"  
  
Samara nodded.  
  
"Good, now we're only in Macedonia for a few more days and then we'll be moving on again…in the time we have why don't we get Samara some clothes and things?"  
  
"I think Emma and I can handle that," Shalimar volunteered.  
  
Emma nodded, "we can DEFINITELY take care of that."  
  
"Good," Adam said.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
**Five Days Later…  
Somewhere in Macedonia**  
  
Emma and Shalimar had gone out and got Samara clothes, and other necessary items before they were to leave. Adam had pulled some strings and had one of his contacts in Europe get Samara a new passport. They would once again head to their next destination, until they could return home to Sanctuary. Until it was safe to return…  
  
********************************************************************************** 


End file.
